In conventional computing environments, segmentation of large amounts of data may include filtering user defined criteria. Filter criteria used by developers are used to meet various objectives, such as data segmentation goals. In some scenarios, a developer may manage data segmentation based on manually implemented knowledge and experience. However, this conventional manual technique is difficult to coordinate, significantly time consuming, and highly complex for managing data segmentation when attempting to manually perform operations and functions.